Consumers and other users of computer resources often wish to utilize such computer resources in a fast, convenient, and efficient manner. For example, such users may wish to utilize computer resources in a manner that requires a minimal amount of time and/or effort. In other examples, such users may appreciate being made aware of possibilities for utilizing computer resources in a manner which would otherwise have been unknown or not considered.
In practice, however, many users are likely to utilize computer resources in manners which are repetitive, inconvenient, or otherwise inefficient. For example, an employee may spend a certain amount of time every morning opening the same or similar applications. In another example, a user making travel arrangements may be unaware of, and therefore may not consider, various resources which may be available to enhance an enjoyment or productivity of the user during the trip.
Any number of techniques exist for providing users with suggestions, automations of tasks, and other intended optimizations which are designed to enhance a user's experience(s) of one or more computing resources. However, such conventional techniques may provide too many or too few of their intended optimizations to be of practical use. Further, such conventional techniques may not be sufficiently accurate, and, in particular, may not consider or properly utilize certain types of information associated with each user which may be instrumental in providing useful, accurate optimizations when attempting to provide users with efficient uses of computer resources. Consequently, users may not experience a full benefit of such computer resources.